A Turn of Events
by darkprince31
Summary: Hermione wakes up after an accident with 4 years of her memory erased. She can't remember graduating, she can't remember getting married and most of all, she can't remember Tom... Riddle. Rated Mature due to some violence.


A TURN OF EVENTS

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"I'm not going to ask you again," Harry snarled as he gripped her hair, yanking it back, "Where's Snape?"

Hermione panted slightly as she raised her eyes towards him.

Furious, he backhanded her, eliciting a small shriek from the corner of her lips. She nearly fell out of the chair if it weren't for the tight ropes that bound her arms at her back. Ron steered her shoulders back against the chair, gripping it tightly as Harry threw her another slap. She panted slightly, tears stained her red cheeks, blood had already dried up against her lip and her wrists were bruised badly.

"She's wasting our time," Ron said as he began to unbuckle his belt, "No more niceties now."

Harry leaned casually against the wall as his best friend coiled the leather belt. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, turning away as much as her bonds allowed her. Ron drew back his belt and with a quick snap, whipped it forward, letting it slice through the air and eventually, landing at her stomach and face. She screamed, trembling violently as old wounds reopened themselves, red liquid trickling out, soaking her soiled garment once more.

"Well?" Harry grabbed a handful of her hair, forcing her to look up. The sight of her bruised eye and her bleeding lip amongst a semi nude body did not seem disturbing to him. She was breathing heavily as blood continued to trickle out. Growing tired of her antics, Harry sent his hand right across her face.

"Don't stop until she speaks," He seethed as he yanks out a pack of cigarettes, flicking the lighter several times before a flame could be produced.

Ron drew back his belt once more, preparing to unleash it even harder. She raised her head a little, seeing the belt whipped backwards and for a moment, she thought she wouldn't make it out.

Then, all confusion broke loose.

The iron gates were blown off its hinges, flashes of red and dust filled up the room until Hermione couldn't see anything at all. Just as quickly it came, so quickly did it went away. Dust began to clear itself and Hermione could see a few figures standing by the iron bars.

Nothing could have prepared them for the battered sight of the once brilliant witch. She had been almost naked were it not for a piece of ragged cloth wrapped around her thin body. Dried blood formed at the side of her abdomen and her face unrecognisable, as it was littered with cuts and bruises.

Before she could anticipate any movements, she felt her bonds being loosened and a thick coat wrapped around her.

"Hermione?" She flinched at the sound of her name. It was soft and gentle, something that she wasn't used to.

"We're going to get you out, can you walk?"

She leaned forward a little, wincing as the pain started to build up.

"I can't stand up…" She whispered in defeat.

The dark haired man immediately lowered himself, and taking her arm, he hung it loosely around his neck. With a quick haul, he lifted her out of the hard chair. She whimpered at the sudden kindness.

"It's okay, you're safe now," He quickly reassures her. With those words, she found herself leaning against his shoulder as she felt the familiar tug at her naval.

Hermione opened her eyes to a busied room, tall and lanky men entering and exiting the room simultaneously with the exception of a certain dark haired wizard who was eyeing her from the side, his grey eyes never left her.

She tried to sit up but found the pain at her side even more excruciating. She gasped in pain, clutching her wound as it had started to bleed a little.

"Lucius, get Severus!" The man shouted urgently.

"Lucius… Severus…" She repeated the names softly as if trying to recall an important detail.

"Oh god…" She began to panic.

Clutching her side, she stumbled over, nearly tripping as she wrangles herself out of the bed.

"Hermione, calm down…"

"You're him…" She pants heavily as she backs herself against the wall for support.

"Yes," Tom reluctantly agrees, "But we mean you no harm," He took a step forward, raising his hands defensively.

"No..." She pleaded softly, tears freely flowing down her cheeks, "Please don't…"

"Hermione…" Tom spoke but the girl shook her head wordlessly as she crumbled to the ground, hugging her knees against her petite chest.

_"… Please don't..._"

* * *

"Hermione? Can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes but the light was too bright for her. Her vision was blurred so she blinked a few times, trying to get her sight in order.

A dark haired man hovered over her, concerned in his eyes.

"Do you feel better?" Severus asked.

"Wh-where am I?" Her voice was hoarse, barely sounding out to them.

"In your room," He spoke, "You had quite a concussion when you fell in the library."

"What library?" She asked, her voice quivered a little, "What happened?"

Severus looked towards the man on her left. The younger Voldemort knitted his eyebrows together. This cannot be good.

Hermione darted her gaze to him, "Who are you?"

This is not good at all.

"Hermione, what do you recall?" Tom asked softly.

She couldn't pull her eyes away, he looked vaguely familiar, as if she had seen him somewhere in books she reads extensively. The brown short curls and the deep coloured eyes seemed so warm yet cold at the same time.

"Hermione, what do you recall?" He asked again, snapping her out of her gaze.

"You…" Realization dawns upon her, "_You're him_…" A mixture of shock and horror etched on her face as her chest started rising and falling rapidly. Tears spilled from her eyes as she drew her knees together, her breaths were rampantly quick and hard.

"Hermione, it's okay... calm down... It's okay..."

She whimpered hysterically as Severus reached out towards her. Lucius and Draco approached the foot of the bed; unknowing to them, Hermione became more hysterical at the advancement.

"Stay where you are." Tom instructed them immediately.

Hermione continued to squirm, pushing herself as far back as possible.

"Shhh...stop, stop…" The Dark Lord managed to get his arms wrapped around her, holding her down, despite her near violent struggles.

"Hermione… Shhh… I'm not going to hurt you…" Despite the situation, The Dark Lord remained as calm and composed as ever.

Snape half wrestled her wrists together, although he was trying not to use much force into them but she proved much stronger than she looked.

"Shhh… Stop struggling…" He said softly, "Sweetheart, stop…Shhh…"

Hermione stiffen at the endearment, she felt sick to her stomach at the way he called her. Her mind raced at the thousands of things they could do to her and immediately, she felt the bile rise in her throat. Her cheeks turned red as she could barely control the urge. Tom swiftly grabbed an empty bin and held it in place with only seconds to spare as Hermione emptied the contents of her stomach.

She half-expected them to unleash their wands, punishing her but much to her surprise, the Dark Lord said nothing. His palm gently rubbing her back as Lucius and Draco returned with towels and some water.

She shook her head in reluctance but he pushed the glass betweens her hands. He gently turned her face, wiping the corners of her mouth. He gestured to the glass in her hands and for a moment, he thought she would throw it at him. She hesitated but slowly, sipped the warm water, feeling relief as it soothed her parched throat.

"Better?" He asked softly as he takes the empty glass away.

She nodded a little, unconsciously pulling her arms around her chest.

"Hermione, I know this is a little frightening for you, but you have to trust me," He makes an attempt, "You hit your head when you fell in the library. I know it's difficult for you to believe me but we need to know what is the last thing you recall."

She refused them, burying herself behind her arms. The Dark Lord reluctantly step away as Severus raised his wand silently, whispering the spell.

_"Legilimens…"_

Severus felt like he was on a rollercoaster ride as he whizzed past the last few scenes of her memory. He clenched his teeth tightly, wishing for the sickness to pass over quickly as he witness her brutal torture once more. With all his might, he pulled himself out of her memory as he started to feel the bile rise. He stumbled a little, regaining his balance as he steadied himself by the table.

"What did you see?" Tom immediately asked.

"The day we rescued her…" He said, "That's all she recalls…"

* * *

"We've got a problem," Draco said gravely.

Severus nodded his head, urging him to go on.

"She's not eating…" Lucius said.

"The elves tried to feed her but she won't eat," The younger Malfoy continued, "Maybe you can persuade her. She trusts you more."

He sighed as he quicken his pacing, "Don't count on that, Draco."

Severus entered the room, surprised to find the bed empty and furthermore, squeaky clean as if it was never touched. His eyes searched around before settling on a tiny bundle huddled up against the farthest corner of the room.

He let out a sigh.

"This is beyond our capabilities," Severus said as he strode over to the fireplace. Taking a fistful of floo powder, he threw it into the fire, calling out to the Dark Lord.

"Tom, I think it's more complicated than we thought," He said wearily.

The Dark Lord nodded briefly and stepped out of the green flames. Hermione winced instinctively, whimpering like an injured animal. She curled into a tighter ball, the tiny whimper that she tries so hard to stifle and the sobs that she could barely contain, greeted him as he drew nearer.

He knelt in front of her, his arm drawing near but she backed away, "I'm not going to hurt you," He reassures her patiently. He reached forward again, taking her trembling arm, swinging it lightly round his neck. With a quick haul, he lifts her up, carrying her to the bed. A bowl of warm oats sat by the night stand, he scoops the top layer and blew on it, cooling the mixture before offering it to her.

She lifts her tear stained eyes to the spoon in mild disbelief before shaking her head, convinced that it was an elaborate plot to get her poisoned or killed.

"I promise you, it isn't poisoned, nor was it tempered with," He explains to her, "You need to eat, Hermione. You're losing your strength as time goes by."

She shakes her head again and backs away from him, hugging her knees again.

"Can't we just force something down her throat?" Lucius turned to his friend.

"Unless you want a death sentence, you'd best keep that to yourself!" Severus retaliated.

"But this is serious!" The elder Malfoy had begun losing his patience, "We're getting desperate, we should try anything!"

"Lucius, you didn't see what she went through, didn't you? Would you like to? She has endured enough!" Severus hissed angrily.

"Fine…" Lucius hated to admit it but Severus was right.

"You should go," He nodded to them, "It's bad enough that I'm here. She doesn't need another reason to fear for her life."

"Let me know if I can help," Draco said as he pulled on the door knob. The trio exited the room, leaving a anxious Hermione alone with the Dark Lord.

Tom slumped against the couch, his mind still reeling over the course of events that happened…

_"I'm sorry, this couldn't wait," Severus looked apologetic._

"It's okay," She smiled, and giving Tom a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll be in the library alright?"

He had thought of surprising her but when he got to the library, she was on the floor, unconscious. He dropped his glass of wine in horror and rushed to her side. He didn't expect her concussion to be that serious until now.

He shook away the memory, sipping on the whisky in his hand. Feeling the liquid warming his throat as it travels downwards, he closed his eyes and emptied his mind.

* * *

_Hermione held her knees against her chest. She tucked her body deeper into the corner of the wall. The doors creaked as the stomping of heavy leather boots reverberated through the room. Her pulse quickened and her breaths were now short and rapid._

The figure towered over her, a pair of blue eyes stood out from the darkness.

"Please don't…" She pleaded, shaking her head fervently as she distance herself from him.

The figure immediately reached for her neck; despite her futile attempts to escape, hauling her up against the cold walls as his lips curled into an evil grin.

"You don't have a choice, you belong to me now!." His eyes burned into her soul as she felt a tightening around her neck.

Don't fight him… you can't win… A voice spoke inside her head.

With that, her vision gradually turned black…

Tom could almost hear a moan resounding in the room. He turned on his side in an attempt to drown it out. The moans grew and had now turned into a whimper, which sounded much like an injured animal. Realization hit him and with quick reflexes, he yanked himself out of the couch..

"Hermione…" Tom gently called her in an attempt to wake her from clutches of her dreams, "Sweetheart?"

"Please no… no, don't…" Fear etched upon her face despite her slumber.

"Hermione, it's okay. I'm here…"

"Stop… Please make it stop…"

Tom quickly restrained her, pulling her close to his chest.

"No!"

She woke with a jolt, her heart racing and her breathing was rapid.

"It's okay; it's just a dream…Shhh…" The Dark Lord soothes her, "You're safe… It's just a dream… Shhh…"

Slowly, Hermione relaxed as she regained her breaths.

"I'm here now… Nothing will harm you, I promise…"

He continued to hold her, stroking her forehead as he lulled Hermione back into her much needed sleep.

* * *

Tom stretched his arms wide open as he let out a yawn. He could barely keep his eyes opened as he sat down. Anyone would think that The Dark Lord had been smoking pot all night.

"Here you go…" Narcissa served up a large cup of coffee.

He thanked her softly before downing half the cup at one go, ignoring the stares and headed straight to his bathroom.

"Lucius dear, has he been up all night?"

"So have we…" He grumbled lightly but earned a nudge from his son.

"Father!" Draco said hotly.

"We'd offered to take turns but he won't have it. She's been having nightmares and he said we might not be able to handle it."

"The same before?" Narcissa inquired.

"The very same," Draco nodded grimly, "It's like she's reliving everything again."

_Maybe all it takes is a softer approach_, she thought to herself as she turned her attention back to her pancakes.

Narcissa levitated the tray as she glided through the hallways. The thick aroma of fresh pancakes filled the air, even the portraits were praising her culinary skills in hopes of getting one as a reward. She grinned proudly, always getting a chance to show off her skills whenever she could.

As she came to a cherry oak door, she tapped on it twice. The shuffling of feet drew nearer and Tom was seen opening the door.

"Smells good," He smiled as he stepped aside to allow the woman in.

"How is she today?" She directed the tray across the room, landing it softly on the tabletop.

Tom sighed as he leaned against the couch, arms crossed in defeat, "Slowly, day by day…"

"Why don't you take a rest and let me try this? Approach it from a feminine perspective."

"She is hysterical, Narcissa," He explains, "She anticipates the little things and anything sudden would startle her. It like what Severus said, the muggle anxiety thing…" He scrunched up his nose as he tries to remember, "What was it called…?"

"You mean Post-traumatic Stress Disorder?" Narcissa crossed her arm, raising her eyebrow at him.

Tom stares at her in awe and slight shock, "How is it that everyone knows that but me?"

"Because you haven't been spending a lot of time with Severus and you are downright stubborn," She says flatly.

"Alright, alright…" He was clever enough to concede defeat. Grabbing a plate, he took a few slices of pancakes and began pouring maple syrup, almost drowning them in the brown sticky liquid. "But I am staying here, _just_in case," He puts his point across as he picks up a fork.

"Yes, yes. Eat your damn pancakes," She rolled her eyes, turning away from the unsightly Dark Lord wolfing down on breakfast.

Hermione let out a slight whimper, curling up against the sheets. Narcissa was quickly at her side, stroking her forehead, "Shhh… It's alright, my dear… Nothing's going to hurt you…" She repeated it again and again until Hermione had once again fall back into her peaceful slumber.

At the corner of her eye, she caught the Dark Lord's jaw hanging loosely. She smirked to herself, Tom can be such a child at times, she thought.

* * *

"Hermione?" Tom knocks on the door. He waited for her response but realises that he wouldn't be getting any soon. "I'm coming in, okay?" He announces before twisting on the knob and opening it slightly. Hermione sat with her legs to her chest, her dull eyes fixed on the navy blue covers. Tom strode across the room and drops the bouquet of roses into the vase. It was his daily routine, he would pick fresh flowers from the garden round the manor and plant it in the vase, hoping that it would bring more colour to Hermione. Once he was done, he sits himself a slight distance from her.

"The roses looked beautiful today so I picked them out for you," He says he clasp his hands together, "I hope you like it," He continues softly.

After a moment of silence, Hermione unwrapped her arms from her legs and stood up, facing the Dark Lord. Her grey eyes met his and for the first time, Tom couldn't figure out what she was thinking.

"Hermione- ?" He fell silent as she brought her shaking hand to the thin strap on her shoulder. With a slight push, it fell, revealing part of her bare chest. She reached for the other strap, fingers lifting the thin material, almost pushing it down her frame but the Dark Lord was faster.

"No."

His lightning fast reflexes had her tiny wrist held in a single grasp, "Stop…" He says quietly.

She shuts her eyes, her body convulsing in sobs. She shook harder as she felt his fingers brushing against her arm, she winced as the image of a ginger haired flashed through her mind.

_"It'll be much worse if you struggle…" His rough hands roamed all over her body, twisting and pulling at her tender flesh, 'So stop resisting…"_

She whimpered a little.

_"Stop resisting!" He roared._

As Tom's fingers came nearer to her chest, she could almost feel it tightening as if Ron was on top of her, nearly squeezing the life of out her.

_The weight was crushing her lungs and his animalistic movements only made the pain more excruciating._

"Ron…" She gasped, "…p-please…"

Instead of easing his weight, he pulls back his hand and hits her across the cheek.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!"

Her lips quivered as she lay there, her cheek was red and botchy, the pain was stinging but she could do nothing about it.

_When he was done, he merely adjusted his shirt and ran his hand over his hair, completely unfazed by her shivering naked body huddled against the walls._

"Look at me…" he said as he lowered his face.

"Look at me!" He took a fistful of hair, yanking it, forcing her to look up, "That's the only thing you'll ever be good for…" He snarled, "Don't you dare forget that!"

Hermione expects herself to be thrown against the ground; she expects a slap or a hit to her face and a heavy bone crushing weight on her fragile body, she wouldn't expect any mercy from them.

But The Dark Lord did neither of that.

He lifts the shoulder strap back onto her shoulder, removed his woolly sweater and pulls it over her head, warming her. Her tear stained eyes opened in disbelief as she found soft hands running up and down her arms.

"I may not be the best person to wake up to," He says, "But I will never compromise your dignity."

* * *

Thanks so much for all the support and reviews, I really appreciate the kind words! I have revamped the story, adding a little her and there, so please do read it and review! Thanks again!


End file.
